


Pin Wheel

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Fjord and Jester go to a parade.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Fjord, pin wheelFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Pin Wheel

The dancers twirled through the streets.  The drums beat out a frantic rhythm.  Feet pounded the ground.  The crowd clapped their hands.  The festival was in full swing.

Next to Fjord, Jester shouted and cheered, as dancers floated up to the crowd, hands extended, inviting.  Jester grabbed hold and swirled into the chaotic press of bodies.

Another dancer reached out to Fjord, but he waved no.  Instead, she handed him a sparkling pinwheel.  It danced in the air, a blur of spinning levity, while, out in the sea of people, Jester spun and whirled to a joke all her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
